CNP
|image1 = CNP.png}} CNP (an initialism on the network's owners C'onsolidated Broadcasting System, '''N'ewsounds Broadcasting Network and 'P'eople's Broadcasting Services) is a Filipino commercial independent television network that is the television counterpart to Bombo Radyo Philippines, a company that is owned by Florete Group of Companies along with Star FM. The network is headquartered in Makati City, with television studios in additional offices and production facilities in 25 major cities including Baguio (PBS's house), Iloilo (CBS's house), Cebu, Tacloban, Zamboanga, Davao, and General Santos (NBN's house). Since its 20th anniversary in 2001, CNP was nicknamed as "'The ''Kaagapay Network", a Filipino word which means parallel, signaling its similarities with other networks in some of its programs and/or their genres as well as original programming, and was launching in 1986 as a result of the merger of the three networks' operations and it is the number 1 independent television network in Southeast Asia. The flagship television station is DZCP-TV Channel 6. The network operates across the Philippine archipelago through its CBS, NBN and PBS-owned CNP Regional division which controls over 50 television stations. History It all started with the Radio and Television Act of 1981, which took place three days after the repealing of Martial Law, designed to break the monopoly on television held by major networks BBC, MBS, GMA, RPN and IBC. The act persuaded the Florete Group of Companies to found the Commission of Independent Broadcsters of the Philippines (CIBP) to heavily regulate the industry and to award franchises. Prior to the ammendment of the act, the Florete Group was down-hearted because they wanted to expand its radio operations to television that touching the hearts of many Filipinos. So with local perspectives from Baguio, Iloilo and General Santos, along with the awarded franchises based there, the PBS, CBS and NBN are determind to start the launches of DWBP-TV Channel 7 in Baguio, DYII-TV Channel 7 in Iloilo and DXNE-TV Channel 7 in General Santos on January 19, March 2 and April 12 in 1981, respectively, making them three of the first post-Martial Law TV stations in the country. All of which are considered as independent stations serving as their flagship stations. Later that same day, secondary NBN flagship DXNB-TV Channel 6 in Davao was launched, and became a CBS affiliate two years later. More than two weeks later on April 28, secondary CBS flagship DYMF-TV Channel 5 was launched in Cebu and became a PBS affiliate four years after. Following these launches, the CIBP awarded more franchises until the whole country was covered with almost 20 regional stations, all launched by 1984. With the end of the EDSA Revolution, the staff and managements of all three stations were moved to Makati City and merging the PBS, CBS and NBN into the CNP Television Network. Along the move of the network, they also launched DZCP Channel 6, which is their new flagship station. Following those changes, CNP as a network began to consolidate with several companies doing so to save money by ceasing the duplication of services present when they were all separate companies. On January 1, 2012, Bombo Radyo Philippines sold 50% stake of CNP to El TV Kadsre Television Network. Keeping the color and slogan from the 2011 logo, the new logo has the initials CNP in El TV Kadsre's customized typeface on the right of "tri-circle". That is the first logo of CNP under the ownership between Bombo Radyo Philippines and El TV Kadsre Television Network. The new logo debuted on December 1, 2017 at midnight, and the advertising graphics debuted later on the same day. Category:Philippines Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1981 Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1981 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:TV Channels in the Philippines Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:TV networks Category:Fictional TV networks